


Further Complications

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation a Post Season 6 Alternate Reality [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kuron is Ryou (Voltron), M/M, mention that Matt has fantasies about Allura and Kolivan, unhealthy attempts to start a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Vrek arrives on Olkarian with a surprise guest and news about things that could further complicate the Paladins lives.  While Ryou deals with Adam's unwelcome attention.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

Further Complications  
Part One of Two

“Hey, what brings you down to the space port?” He asked Ryou as he saw him approaching. He was surprised as how much easier it was to be around the clone now that the real Shiro was back. It felt less like a betrayal of his friend to socialize with the clone. He was actually thankful for the distraction their ship was not looking good they had done a number on it getting here so fast.

“Vrek is coming in and wants a meeting with everyone, something about bad news,” Ryou said shaking his head. “I volunteered to come down here to meet him.” There was a tired tone. “Plus it gets me away from Adam.”

“He’s not being rude to Shiro is he?” He hadn’t seen Adam being rude to Shiro but he would still act on his threat if the other man crossed the line. Ryou shook his head no so he asked, “Why are you avoiding him then?”

“He keeps accidentally calling me Takeshi when we are alone and wanting to talk about old times that I only remember because I have Shiro’s memories,” Ryou said with a frown. “Meanwhile he’s perfectly civil to Shiro but doesn’t try to spend anytime with him or discuss the past at all.” He could tell how uncomfortable the other man was. “It is hard enough getting used to being my own person called Ryou without someone trying to make me even more like Shiro.”

“Shit, that’s messed up,” he said feeling like he should have expected this after Adam’s reaction to Shiro’s changes. “Do you want me to step in and get him to back off?” He saw Ryou smile but he shook his head no. “Say the word and I’ll ship him off to one of the rebel camps.”

“It’s okay I won’t have to put up with him much longer,” Ryou said with a bit of a laugh. “He asked to see more of the coalition so Rynar is arranging to send him on a tour of the worlds that have joined up.” Ryou snicked a bit as he went on, “he asked me to come with him but I told him that might taint his report to Sanda since she wanted one not influenced by the Holt family or their associates.”

That was actually a good way to deal with him without causing drama so he joined Ryou in laughing. “I do actually feel kind of bad for him though,” Ryou said after a moment. “I think once he heard Shiro was alive out here that he built up a fantasy of a reunion where everything was fixed and Shiro admitted that he was wrong to leave.”

“Maybe, but everyone’s got fantasies that will never come true and you just have to deal with it, not be creepy about it.” He said with a shrug, “I mean I still fantasize some times about running off to live in luxury with Allura but I know that isn’t going to happen.” He decided against mentioning his fantasy about being carried off bridal style by Kolivan as another example.

“Looks like Vrek is here,” Ryou said looking up as a galran medical shuttle decended from the clouds and then he frowned. “And he’s not the only one.” He saw Ryou looking over the gate to see Adam walking in and heading straight for them. “What are you doing here Adam?”

“I heard you were meeting someone form the Blade of Marmora so I thought I’d come introduce myself.” Adam was smiling in a friendly way and if it wasn’t for the earlier conversation with Ryou he woudn’t see it anything wrong with it. “So how do you know this Galra?”

“Oh he fixed my fist replacement arm before it got fried and I had to get an Olkarian made new one,” Ryou said with a shrug. “Oh and we had sex and he might bring it up he doesn’t have much of a filter.” He saw Adam’s smile falter quickly but before he could really react Ryou was in motion heading toward the now touched down shuttle.

“He’s not kidding is he,” Adam asked sounding disturbed. He didn’t bother answering and just started walking toward the shuttle. He really didn’t know or care if Ryou had slept with Vrek or not but it seemed to have disturbed Adam which he thought was why Ryou brought it up. He hoped maybe it would get Adam to take the hint that Ryou didn’t want to be his replacement for Shiro.

The hatch was opening as he caught up with Ryou and Vrek was stepping out suddenly someone shot out from behind the Galra and headed straight for Adam. “I told you to stay on the shuttle until I explained things to them.” Vrek yelled annoyed.

“I thought it was you but I didn’t believe it,” the figure said stopping moving and coming into focus. It had to be another clone but this one still had both arms and the solid black hair Shiro had when they were caught by the Galra. “I’m so sorry I never should have left,” He said and grabbed Adam pulling him into a kiss. 

“Maybe fantasies do come true,” he muttered under his breath and a glance at Ryou revealed he’d heard him and he cracked a slight smile before looking annoyed. “So I guess the complication you found was another clone?” 

“I only wish that younger clone was the only complication.” Vrek said sounding tired. “Once he notices you Ryou, he is going to become agitated because it will reveal to him that I have been telling him the truth this whole time.” He could tell that Vrek had little patience left for the other clone. “Once that’s over with we can leave with that other human and meet the others so I can explain all the problems we’ve got heading our way.” He wondered how bad things are going to get now.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Further Complications 2  
Part Two of Two

“Why didn’t you or Kolivan tell us that blade had sent someone to the cloning facility,” Keith asked angrily. She didn’t blame him for being mad about the secrecy but she was willing to let Vrek explain. She felt something brush against her but managed not to jump a glance at Shiro showed him looking apologetic and she realized his tail was thrashing in irritation and since he was sitting between her and Keith they were getting hit by it.

“Because Kolivan didn’t want to get anyone’s hopes up it was a long shot measure to bring the original Shiro back,” Vrek said with a shrug. “As you’ll recall one of the options we discussed before Ryou gave us the answer was creating a blank clone body with no life of its own to steal.” The medic gestured to Ryou then, “But you can’t clone from a clone since the exposure to growth acceleration makes any second generation clones genetically unstable.”

“And we had no idea if Earth still had any of his blood samples on file after his assumed death on Kerberos,” Matt said thoughtfully. “So you were looking for the source that was used to create Ryou?” Vrek nodded. “So where did the younger clone who only remembers up to our being captured on Kerberos come from?”

“His stasis pod was failing and it was awaken him, attempt to stabilize stasis or let him die,” Vrek said clearly annoyed. “I mistakenly assumed he’d handle things as well as Ryou so I chose the safest option of waking him up.” Vrek looked really annoyed, “We then had to deal with a version of you who was convinced we were his abductors and even showing him the rest of the cloning facility didn’t change his mind.

“Where there other clones,” she asked before anyone else could. “You need to inform us if there are any more clones of Shiro out there.” She glanced around seeing everyone looked alarmed. One look at Vrek’s face told her that whatever he had to tell them was not good.

“The truth of the matter Princess is that we don’t know,” Vrek said shocking them. “The primary hub of the facility was destroyed but we found several additional bays buried under ground and while all the pods but one were empty there was evidence of missing pods and among the corrupted data we found evidence that more than just Shiro may have been cloned there.” Vrek looked over at them, “Haggar intended to clone and replace you all.”

“She would need a genetic sample of us to do that right?” Hunk asked, “I mean I don’t recall ever being injured on a mission and even if she did get it these clones wouldn’t have our memories right?” She saw Ryou look down and she realized he thought there might be one way she could have gotten their DNA.

“The clones would only be useful if they had complete minds so they’d need your memories,” Vrek said and looked over at Ryou. “I would imagine that it is possible Ryou supplied your DNA to her while he was under her control.” Ryou looked ashamed and she wanted to tell him it wasn’t his fault but Vrek kept talking. “Of course I don’t see how he could have supplied her with your memories but I’m not sure how she got Shiro’s memories for Ryou so there is no way to know for sure.”

“So now we’ve potentially got clones of all us to deal with?” Pidge said with a deep frown. “You mentioned the data at the facility was corrupted is there anything left that could help us?” She saw Vrek frowning. 

“The corruption is too severe what little we recovered only gives us some rough ideas about what was happening at the facility.” The medic frowned, “however any potential clones are not really a problem we can deal with.”

“What do you mean they aren’t a problem Vrek,” Pidge said angrily. “We’ve still got at least two weeks of work on the new Castle and now we have to deal with possible clones of ourselves and others.”

“I said they are not a problem we can deal with,” Vrek said annoyance clear in his voice. “We have no idea if they even exist, and if they do who has them there was evidence of both Galra military and scavenger activity at the base I am here to warn you to be on guard nothing more.”

“I am not sure we can remain just on guard about this,” she said speaking up. “If the Galra have clones of us they could use them to infiltrate our allies or attempt to replace us.” She then looked over at Ryou, “And if Scavengers have them then a very unpleasant fate could be awaiting them all we have to find them.”

“Unfortunately neither the blade, the rebels or the coalition have the resources to spare to put any effort into tracking down any potential clones,” Vrek said quickly as a rebuttal. “The only option we have is to simply keep our eyes open and act on any information that comes our way.”

“We can do more than that,” Ryou said speaking up. “I’ll head up the investigation I’d just be a seventh wheel on the castle ship but I can coordinate any information found and follow up on any leads.” She had to admit it would be the best solution but she didn’t like him saying he’d be a seventh wheel.

“You wouldn’t be a seventh wheel,” Keith said to him. “But if you want to do this then we’ll give you what help we can.” She noticed that Shiro had put his hand on Keith’s shoulder. 

“Just stay in touch with us and if you need help ask for it,” Shiro said looking at him. “After all we’re family.” 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
